Isley Ashcroft
=Background= Pre-Campaign Destruction of Winterhold (255 AP - 269 AP) Isley was born in [[Winterhold|'Winterhold']], a small mountain village in the northern mountain range of [[Nordland|'Nordland']] that consisted of the [[Ashcroft Family|'Ashcroft Family']]. A well renown family of demon slayers and monster hunters. The Ashcroft family trained and bred warriors to fight in the Ashcroft name from birth. One evening when Isley was 14 a powerful demon, [[Raum|'Raum']], a general in Belials Legion attacked the village. Raum and the demon horde slaughtered everyone in Winterhold. Isley's parents, his two sisters, friends, and family. Raum only left one person alive. Isley. Isley was left to be a reminder to the world about what would happen if you tried to face the demons. In the morning, with the destruction and decay all around Isley, with the blood of his family still on his hands, he swore an Oath. An Oath of Vengeance. To cleanse all evil wherever it my show itself. He vowed on that day that he would wipe out all demons, monsters, and evil. Nothing would stand in his way on his quest to destroy evil. Not friends, kings, or countries. He would not stand to see any more victims. He would not allow himself or others to become a victim of evil. The Shields of Valour (269 AP - 273 AP) Only weeks after the destruction of Winterhold at the hands of Raum, Lord [[Leon Jarsyn|'Leon Jarsyn']], the leader of the [[Shields of Valour|'Shields of Valour']] was investigating reports they have heard of the attack at Winterhold. Isley who was still trying to salvage the remains of his family and home was caught off guard by the approaching company of men, assuming it was demons that had returned. Isley charged the men and nearly knocked Lord Jarsyn from his steed. Impressed with the boys strength and speed at such a young age, but also disturbed by the horror he could see deep within the child's eyes Lord Jarysen took Isley into the Shields of Valour. Isley served under Lord Jarsyn for two years before being granted the title of captain within the Shields of Valour at the age of 16. The youngest captain to every be appointed. Isley was given a small company of men that would later be called the [[Golden Legion|'Golden Legion']] to lead within the mercenary group. Jorn Muramore was the first to volunteer as Isley's lieutenant, confident in the young boys skills. After the death of Leon Jarsyn the Shields of Valour began to disband. Men we're leaving the company without any clear direction. Some looked to Isley to uphold the mantle of leader but he refused the responsibility. Not long after that Isley also left the the company behind as well. It has been many months since he's seen any of his former comrades. The Golden Legion (271 AP - 273 AP) The Golden Legion was a name the men under Isley dubbed the group due to Isley's long golden hair. Before long the Golden Legion had rose to be one of the most elite companies in the Shields of Valour. Tales of their exploits would spread like wild fire through taverns, the [[Iron Company|'Iron Company']], and bandit camps a like. Isley has bumped shoulders with a number of powerful lords while working as body guards while transporting their families. During some of their other campaigns they have defeated bandit camps, hunted monsters, and protected nobility throughout their brief but productive two years before Lord Leon Jarsyn, leader of the Shields of Valour died which prompted many within the Shields of Valour to abandon the company, including Isley, leader of the Golden Legion. Isley Adrift (273 AP - 274 AP) Following the disbanding of the Shields of Valour, Isley wandered Zeltennia looking for work. Lost, confused, without direction, Isley would move from town to town with Iron Company locations picking up every contract he could get. In the final months while clearing out the contacts from Valla in the the Kingdom of Nordland Isley heard of a rumor of dark magic plaguing the small village of [[Stollbrad|'Stollbrad']]. Isley finished collecting his last bit of coin from Valla, and set foot to Stollbrad. Chapter 1 Into the Great Wide Open After reaching Stollbrad, Isley could tell that dark times had fallen on them. Isley went to the local tavern to collect information and rest from his long travel. It was here that he learned of the attacks at night by a dark creature. Isley was also approached by [[Cecille the Swift|'Cecille the Swift']], a human girl that had tracked Isley from Valla after learning he had cleared the Iron Company of all of it's contracts. She attempted to interject herself into the current mission but Isley immediately declined her offer. With that, they went their separate way collecting information on the attacks. Isley spoke with the local guard Issac and was permitted to investigate the sites of the murders. After hearing and collecting all the information Isley returned to the tavern. That is when he approached a strange looking man by the name of [[Boggart Mondain|'Boggart Mondain']], a traveling wizard who was also investigating the attacks in Stollbrad. That evening Isley and Boggart took watch at Issac's guard post. A high perched and central location in town to watch for the creature. That is when Isley spotted the creature, a deformed lizardman, now tainted by necrotic energy. Not far behind it was Cecille the Swift, Cecille shot an arrow which sunk deep into it's flesh and the creature turned it's fang towards her. Fearing for her life Isley and Boggart intercepted the creature before it had finally got close and a battle ensued. The creature was finally brought down, but not before almost mortally injuring Cecille. Isley took her to the local apothecary for treatment. =Miscellaneous= Equipment Isley possesses the following items. ● Aureon's Judgment: A fabled longsword once wielded by Teron Lorebrand, a paladin who served as the champion of Autumnreach many years ago. Category:Human Category:Paladin Category:Male Category:Inhabitant of Zeltennia Category:Inhabitant of Nordland Category:Shields of Valour Category:The Golden Legion Category:Chaotic Good Category:Commoner Category:Mercenary Category:Heterosexual Category:PC Category:Unknown Status Category:Oath of Vengeance Paladin